October
by PursuingMary
Summary: He drove six hours just to see her. He'd have driven all night if that's what it took.


_A/N_ Dean and OFC. Pre-show. Dean's probably 19 or 20 here.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

_Ping!_

Ace covered her head with the pillow and pulled the blankets to her nose.

_Ping!_

Growling, she reached out one hand and searched the beside table for her glasses. It was probably Sophie playing a joke or some bird pecking at its reflection in the window. Shoving the spectacles on her nose, she stood and went to the windowpane. A draft whistled around the frame and she shivered a little.

_Ping!_

In the darkness beyond the glass, she saw a figure standing in the yard. Frowning, she shoved the window open and leaned out.

"Are you stupid?" she hissed.

Dean put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to come downstairs.

"I'm not coming down there. It's cold."

"Come on, Ace. Get a coat," he whispered.

Shaking from the cold, she shut the window and turned to look at her room. After a long moment of uncertainty, she took off her pajamas and pulled on a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt. This was crazy. Correction: _he_ was crazy. Grabbing her shoes from beside the bedroom door, she had to wonder if she was crazy, too.

Silently, she tiptoed down the hall. Sophie's door was open and Ace had to edge her way past. Though, she shouldn't have worried. The other girl was buried deeply under a mountain of covers. Very carefully she stepped over the creaking floorboards outside her parents' room and then her aunt and uncle's room. There was a frightening moment when the back door squeaked a little. Barely breathing, she slipped through the screen door and hurried out into the yard.

He was waiting there, a smirk on his lips and a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

"Took you long enough."

"Are you stupid?" she repeated, pushing him a little.

"What?"

"If my daddy heard you …" She shook her head in disbelief, "And Uncle Jack would just shoot you where you stand."

"Good thing you looked out, huh?"

Ace rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We were close by. Dad was holed-up at a motel doing research so I borrowed the truck. Gotta have it back by tomorrow afternoon."

"Doesn't he know where you went?"

"Nah." Dean shrugged, "Didn't come up. Now, come on." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her to the front gate.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The truck's over the hill. Didn't want anyone to hear it."

"Well, let me put on my shoes first."

He looked down at her bare feet and sighed, "You are gonna die of cold."

"I told you, can't sneak out of the house with shoes on. Mama will hear for sure." Quickly, she shoved her feet into the worn sneakers and stood back up.

"Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed his hand and they hurried off into the night.

"Where are we going?" she asked again, climbing into the cab of the truck.

He shrugged, "Hadn't thought that far ahead."

"So, you drove all the way down here, walked to the house, woke me up and pulled me all the way out here, and you haven't got any idea where we're going?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Why'd you bother?" she muttered.

He kissed her then, tongue tracing her lips.

"That's why," he said when he pulled away.

"Oh," she smiled.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Go back the way you came, at the first turn go right."

"Where'll that take me?"

"The farthest field, no one rents it this time of year and it's pretty far from the road."

He gave her a knowing look and put the truck in gear.

"Is the heat on?" she asked feeling the vents.

"Yeah, takes it a while sometimes. Why didn't you bring a coat?"

"Forgot."

"That happy to see me?"

"You could say that."

Her hand settled on his thigh and he laughed a little.

"So where is your daddy at? I'd've thought if he was this close, he'd just come by," she asked.

Dean chewed his bottom lip, "Some town about six hours from here."

"Six hours?!" Ace looked at him wide eyed.

"Yeah."

"You drove six hours just to park out in some frozen field with me? Dean …" she shook her head and slumped in her seat.

"Guess so. I figure I've got until dawn before I head back. That'll put me home at about noon, which is perfect. Got it all worked out in my head."

Ace leaned her head back and sighed. Obviously, she had underestimated the extent of his insanity.

It was a beautiful night. The stars shimmered in the sky, gleaming through the curling wisps of silver cloud. Each tall blade of grass was covered with a layer of frost that glittered in the moonlight. With the truck turned off Ace could see her breath misting on the air.

"I …" he paused and covered her hand with his.

"Just …"

"Ace …"

"Dean, just kiss me."

He smiled and did as he was told. His mouth was warm and soft and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"I was thinking about this the whole drive down," he whispered, moving his lips to her neck.

Her hands shoved the leather jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. He stopped her as she went to unbutton his shirt, "There isn't enough room in here."

"But …"

"We could go outside …" He looked out at the cold night.

Breathing raggedly, she slipped a hand under his shirt, "It's cold."

"I'll keep you warm." The twinkle was back in his eyes.

"You're crazy," she whispered, but nodded in agreement.

"Wait here. Visibly shaking he opened the door and stepped out. After a moment of digging behind the seat, he pulled out the same ratty blanket they had used at the lake. She watched as he spread it in the bed of the truck.

"Okay?" he asked as she slid out of the truck, bringing his leather jacket with her.

"Yeah … perfect," she murmured, stepping close to him.

Putting his hands on her waist, he lifted her into the air and set her on the lowered tailgate. As he climbed up after her she pulled her shirt over her head, gasping as the cold air hit her skin.

"Here," he said, helping her slip her arms into his coat.

The leather was soft against her arms and still warm from his body.

"Thanks."

Still shivering, she lay back, drawing him down to her with a hand fisted in his shirt. Their lips met in a searing kiss that seemed to warm every inch of her. His rough hands traveled down her sides to the button of her jeans, flicking it open and unzipping them. A hiss escaped her as bare legs touched the cold bed of the truck. Dean paid it no mind, busy sliding his own denims off his hips. Suddenly he stopped and gave her a horrified look.

"I didn't bring a condom."

She shook her head and touched his face, "S'okay."

"No … it's not. Damn it."

"No. Dean, I'm on the pill."

He gave her a grateful look and relaxed into her arms, kissing her neck and collarbone. Slowly, he eased his hips against hers, gasping when she lifted up to meet him. They moved together slowly, neither feeling the cold. He panted as she ran her teeth over a spot at the base of his neck. The pace quickened, her arms wrapped around him, keeping him close.

A low moan escaped her as he reached his hand between them, determined to send her over the edge first. She gave a sharp cry and shuddered against him. Moments later, he made a strangled noise against her shoulder, breath coming in sharp gasps.

They lay together for a minute, the cold finally creeping its way back over them.

"Was it worth the drive?" she asked, petting the back of his neck.

"I'd've driven twelve hours."

He walked her back to the front gate, one arm wrapped around her waist. Standing in the yard, she slipped his jacket off and handed it to him with a smile.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it."

He chuckled, "Looks better on you anyway."

"Guess I should go in."

"Yeah."

Leaning up, she kissed him, shivering when he pulled her close and slid his tongue in her mouth.

"Bye, Dean," she whispered.

"I'll see you when I can."

She stood on the porch until he was out of sight.


End file.
